


Warm from the Inside Out

by zebraljb



Series: Winter Wonderland 2020 [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Insecurity, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Eggsy never invites Harry along on outings with his mother and sister, and Harry thinks he knows why.Prompt - hot chocolate
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Winter Wonderland 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050998
Comments: 11
Kudos: 108





	Warm from the Inside Out

“I thought perhaps we could have dinner.” Harry noses along Eggsy’s jaw. “Something simple, and then perhaps a cuddle on the sofa in front of the fire?”

Eggsy grins and dips his head, allowing Harry to get to that delicious spot behind his ear. He shivers as Harry’s tongue flicks out. “I do like a good cuddle. But not tonight.”

“Oh?” Harry pulls back. “Do you have a hot date?”

“Sorta. Going over to see Mum and Daisy.”

“Ah.” Harry does his best to hide his disappointment. He and Eggsy have been an item for over six months, and he’s interacted with the women in his life exactly three times. It seems that Eggsy always finds an excuse not to invite Harry…or just doesn’t mention it at all. “Well, give your mother my best, of course.”

“I will.” Eggsy hops up to sit on the edge of Harry’s desk. “Now…how about we do some of that snogging now?” He wraps his legs around Harry’s waist.

“Do you have plans tonight?” Harry asks as he leans over Merlin’s shoulder to look at the plans for the warehouse.

“I was going to wash my hair,” Merlin says dryly. “You’ll go in from the left.” He points at the plans and then glances up at Harry. “Nae, I’m free. Why do ye ask?”

“I thought we might go for dinner.”

Merlin actually turns all the way around. “Why?”

“Why? Because we have not gone for dinner in quite some time and I thought it would be nice.”

“Why aren’t ye having dinner with your lad?”

“My world does not revolve around him, Hamish,” Harry says. Merlin raises one eyebrow and lets out a very ungentlemanly snort. “And perhaps he is…busy.”

“Do tell. Sit down, Harry.” Merlin removes his glasses. “Out with it.”

“What?” Harry asks innocently, although he gracefully flops into the chair with a sigh. 

“Ye have been off all afternoon.”

“I suppose I am a bit…disgruntled,” Harry admits. “Eggsy is with his mother and sister tonight. And that is fine, I love that he is so close with his family, but…” Harry studies his hands. “I suppose I’m wondering why he never invites me to join them. Not during special family activities, but I would gladly pay for everyone to have dinner, or even go for a treat.”

“Have ye offered?”

“I tried once or twice but there is always an excuse.” Harry swallows hard and looks at Merlin. “I do believe he is ashamed of me.”

“Harry Hart.”

“What other reason is there, Hamish? He says he doesn’t blame me for his father’s death. He says Michelle is much better about it, and I believe him. He simply does not wish to be seen in public with me and his family…because if we go out together, it will look like a mother, father, son…and granddaughter.” Harry watches his hands tremble and balls them into fists. “I’m too old for him. Too worn, too broken.”

“I cannae believe I’m hearing this. The great Harry Hart, speaking about…”

“Please don’t tease me, Hamish,” Harry begs quietly.

“Christ.” Harry looks up at Merlin, whose face is wreathed in genuine surprise. “Ye are serious. Ye really think the boy is ashamed of you.”

“Of course he is. What am I next to him? I’m even older than his mother. Here at Kingsman, or alone in my home, that is one thing.”

“Ye go on dates all the time.”

“That is different. People likely think I’ve paid for his company, or that I’m his father. I can ignore that.”

“Harry.” Merlin actually reaches over and puts a hand on Harry’s arm. “I dinnae think that is the case…not in the slightest. Why don’t you speak to him about it?”

“Because I do not wish for my bubble to burst,” Harry says sadly. “I know I cannot possibly have him forever. I don’t want to give him any ideas about possibly leaving sooner.”

Two days later they have their dinner and are cuddling on the sofa. “She was so cute,” Eggsy says fondly. “Until she spilled hot chocolate all down her pink coat. Mum got pretty angry.” Eggsy shrugs. “But I already got her a new coat for Christmas, so it all works out.”

“I’m sure she was quite adorable,” Harry says almost stiffly. “She is such a pretty child.”

“Yeah, she is, ain’t she,” Eggsy says with a smile. “She definitely gets it from Mum, not that bastard Dean.”

“Your mother is very attractive,” Harry agrees. “The three of you, out as a group? Gorgeous.”

“Harry,” Eggsy giggles. He looks up at Harry. “Not half as gorgeous as you. You, Galahad, are breathtaking.” He curls himself onto Harry’s lap. “I’m the luckiest bloke in the world. People see me out with you and think…”

“Who is that absolute dinosaur? Who does he think he is, parading about with that handsome creature on his arm?” Harry slides out from under Eggsy and goes to mix himself a drink.

“What the fuck, Harry? Was it something I said?” Eggsy stares up at him in alarm.

Harry tosses back the whisky and pours another. “No. You don’t have to say it. I’ve gotten the message loud and clear.”

“W-what message?” Eggsy slowly stands up. “What’s wrong, Harry? What did I do?”

“It’s nothing you’ve done, darling. I’ve just been so stupid. I’m so besotted, so absolutely enamored of you that I’ve allowed it to cloud my judgment. I see things clearly now.” Harry tries to give him a smile, but he knows it is a weak attempt. “You and your family…you look so charming when you’re together. I can add nothing positive to that dynamic.”

“Harry,” Eggsy says, his voice thick with unshed tears. “What are you saying? Are you…do you…are you trying to break up with me?”

“Oh, dearest, please don’t cry.” Harry strides over and takes Eggsy in his arms. “That is the last thing I want. You are the best thing in my life, and these last six months have been a dream come true. I just want you to know that I understand why you don’t invite me on your family outings. I realize now that we…”

“Fuck off with that, Harry!” Harry’s eyes widen. Eggsy glares up at him. “You’re seriously spouting the dumbest shite I have EVER heard come out of your mouth. You think that I don’t ask you along because…because I’m, like, ashamed of you or sommat?”

Harry shrugs. “Well, it makes sense.”

“It don’t make one fucking lick of sense!” Eggsy shouts. “You…you are amazing. You’re rich and posh and smart and got amazing manners. You walk into a room and people fall over themselves to get your attention. You smile and they smile. You flick your fingers and they hop to. What the fuck am I next to that? NOTHING, that’s what. Me and my mum are trash from the Estates. Doing my best to make sure Daisy don’t end up that way, but technically she is too, since she was born there. When we spend time together? We do things I know you’ll think are stupid, like listening to carolers or looking at Christmas lights or getting hot chocolate.”

“Eggsy, please, stop.” Harry holds up a hand. “So…it sounds like what you’re saying is that you’re not ashamed of me.”

“Fuck no!” Eggsy exclaims. “Why the hell would I be ashamed of you? You’re everything to me. I’m ashamed of US.”

“Gary Unwin,” Harry says, horrified. “If I have EVER made you feel less than…”

“No, Harry, you treat me like a fucking prince,” Eggsy promises. “But I know you don’t like fried chicken or cartoons on the telly or…”

“How do you know that? Have I EVER said something to that effect?”

“No,” Eggsy admits. “But whenever I want fried chicken you get something else.”

“Because I am old and need to watch my calorie and grease intake,” Harry reminds him. “And as for cartoons on the telly, I would watch them with your sister. I find the Disney movies to be quite entertaining.”

“And walking around looking at Christmas lights and getting hot chocolate?” Eggsy asks almost hopefully.

“You know how much I enjoy walking around and showing you off. If your mother doesn’t mind me at least holding your hand in front of her, it would be my honor,” Harry says quietly. “I also quite enjoy hot chocolate. It is a special treat. And I would love to buy your sister hot chocolate…and your mother…and you.”

“Oh, Harry.” Eggsy wraps himself around Harry and squeezes tight. “I’m so sorry I made you feel so unworthy or whatever. I have never EVER been ashamed of you. You’re the best thing that ever happened to ME. You brought me Kingsman, and JB, and…and you.”

“No, I’m the one who should apologize.” Harry caresses the velvet of Eggsy’s cheek. “I shouldn’t have let this fester inside me…I should have said something. I was so afraid of losing you.”

“You ain’t never gonna lose me, Harry.” Eggsy stands on tiptoe and kisses him. “I’m with you forever.”


End file.
